A Canary's Ashes
by Arden Cobalt
Summary: HOMRA's been searching for Eve for a year, hoping to bring her home. But as secrets come to light they realize their little canary isn't quite as sound as they assumed. Can they save her from the dark tendrils of her past? Does she even want to be saved?
1. Where Has My Canary Gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off K.

* * *

_"K" - Talking_

**Red_ \- _**Speaking in English

_'Canary' _\- Thinking

_Flashback _\- Flashback

* * *

It had been a miserable year. A whole twelve months since Tatara's death by the Colorless King, Mikoto's death by Munakata Reisi and Eve went missing. Over the course of time the Red clansmen began showing up at the bar less and less until they eventually stopped coming at all. Everything couldn't have happened at a worse time because Anna was being hunted by the Green Clan. After all this time Anna still held onto hope. Despite her powers being unstable, making it impossible for her to find the songstress, she knew she was out there somewhere. She survived for years before she met HOMRA and a bloody encounter with the Kings. There was no way she would die so easily.

A month after their loss, the Red Clan decided to pay a visit to their friends' graves.

* * *

"_Oi what the hell is this?" Yata hissed as they approached the stones. On the graves were multiple burned out incenses, over a dozen on each grave. Tatara's grave had several green wrappers and Mikoto's had a takeout container._

"_Someone would seriously trash their graves?!"_

"_Who the hell would do this?!"_

"_Eve…" it was Izumo who cut everyone off. Upon closer inspection the men realized it was matcha pop wrappers, the king the young woman always ate in the summer and would only share with Anna. __**Lucky Bunny Okonomiyaki **__was printed across the food container, the name of the restaurant Eve always nagged Mikoto to take her to._

"_She must have been here this morning." Dewa noted, looking around the graveyard. It began snowing the night before and hadn't stopped until early that morning. It was currently 9 am and every grave-with an exception of the former Red King and vassal's, was covered in a thick layer of snow._

_They missed her._

_They missed their chance to bring her back home._

"_Izumo." Said man kneeled to the whimpering child's height._

"_Don't worry, Anna we'll find her. It just means we must try again. I think this is just her way of letting us know she's doing alright." He hoped he eased the child's nerves._

* * *

Five months after the graveyard incident Izumo disappeared next. The blonde left Anna and his bar in the care of Kamamoto and Yata. With Awashima Seri's assistance he traveled to Germany for information on the Slate while Seri kept an eye out for Eve in Japan. Meanwhile, the Gold King was missing and Mihashira Tower had been attacked by Jungle, the Green Clan. He arrived with awful timing, by the time he made it home Anna was taken by Jungle and held captive in the Gold King's domain.

On the bright side, Yata already infiltrated the building and teamed up with the Silver Clansmen. After saving Neko, the two chased a squawking parrot to the Chamber of Slates where he then had to save Yata from a…ninja? While Yata bought him time he told the caged child accept her fate as their new Red King.

Embracing her new role, Anna released her aura and freed herself from the cage, reinforcing Izumo and Yata's own aura as well. In no time Yata defeated the ninja just as the parrot flew back in and landed on their swordsman's soldier, ordering the man to retreat and Kushina Anna was no longer a target; instead the had someone else to draw out. Izumo revealed the bird was a medium for Nagare who introduced himself before taunting about a 'Birthday Present' before he, the swordsman and ninja retreated, leaving Izumo to believe they let them off the hook for the time being. A large group of Green Clansmen set apart from from the infiltration converged a bolt of lighting which they shot at Anna to test her abilities as King. The child did well in her first attempt at protecting everyone but she stood no chance against the second attack, but the second bolt could fire it was frozen by the Blue King standing above, lightly smiling down at the them.

After the attack on the tower, Izumo and Yata accompanied Anna to the drawing of the swords Scepter 4 commence for the coming of the new Red King. The rest of the Red Clansman arrive dafter feeling their symbols alerting the presence of their new Red King as Anna touched the sword used to slay Mikoto. The Red and Blue Clansman readied themselves for another battle only for Izumo and Fushimi to motion their groups to stand down.

* * *

Until his disappearance Izumo was constantly searching for information on Eve's whereabouts. Questioning everyone he could trust for possible intel. For weeks, every single person came up empty handed. He began to think they would never find her. He hated the somber look on Anna's face and the distance the rest of HOMRA began to create. Just as he was about to give in and ask his final source for help, someone finally came to him with something.

* * *

_Without informing the others, he went to an apartment complex in the seedy side of Shizume where a girl matching Eve's description was spotted. It was on the other side of town, far from the apartment building she and Tatara lived in. He hung around the building for hours, asking the shady looking locals about her as he flashed them her photo. Each time they would shake their head or he would have to bite his tongue due to the occasional lewd comment. He decided to give up and head home until he spotted a girl walking a good distance from him. That long brown hair, tan skin and skip in her step there's no way it couldn't be her!_

_He didn't bother trying to be stealthy. He knew if he lost her again, finding her may be damn near impossible to find her. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, closing the distance between him and the songstress and grabbed her by the wrist. "Eve!" The girl shrieked in surprise as she turned to face the blonde. She was an older woman probably somewhere in her mid to late 40's. Green eyes wide with panic and confusion. Not red umber. This wasn't the person he was hoping for._

"_I-I apologize miss. I mistook you for someone else." He bowed his head, sighing in disappointment._

"_No, it's ok. It happens." She smiled, swaying her hips as she walked away. As Izumo turned to leave he was called back by the woman who smiled sweetly. "__**I hope you find her soon**__, Izumo-san!"_

"…_what the hell?"_

* * *

"That is all I have to report." A man kneeled before a woman who smiled as she took a sip from a mug with a bird's silhouette printed on it. It was the same woman Izumo stopped on the streets that night, she wore a cropped, gray plaid suit jacket with a short, matching skirt and yellow pumps. "So that's where she's been. I never expected my sweet girl to put herself in such a dangerous situation." She cupped her own flushed cheeks as she licked her lips. "Oh she did always know how to rile me up."

"Um ma'am?" the man spoke up, interrupting the woman's giggling.

"What do you want?" her green eyes narrowed at the man who gulped at the cold tone.

"W-what are your next orders ma'am? She would never come out willingly. How will you lure her out this time?"

The woman spread out the stack of photos on the table in front of her, eyeing the images of the Red Clansmen who clearly had no idea they were being followed. "She's stronger with that power that damned Red King gave her, but she forgot her very first lesson," she ripped a photo of Anna in half, "care for no one unless you want to see them take their last breath your arms. You!"

"M-ma'am?!"

"We have someone to make a deal with. We'll annihilate those freaks. She'll watch everyone die just like she did all those years ago." She turned to a giant photo framed on her wall; in it Eve stared back at the camera. Empty red umber eyes. Devoid of any joy or life. "My sweet, naughty mockingbird, you'll be home in my arms once again."

* * *

A few days after Anna became the new King, HOMRA was bustling with life again. Filled with Yata's yelling, the usual teasing, even the smell of smoke from the clan's chain smokers but Izumo couldn't find it in himself to be the slightest bit annoyed. Everyone was back as if nothing ever happened, they were back where they belong. It was a slow day; hardly any customers had come so far so imagine everyone's surprise when Awashima Seri trotted through the door and ordered her usual …interesting drink. "So, is there anything I can help you with Seri-chan?" he asked, hoping the others wouldn't make a scene but they were too busy gagging at the sight of her beverage.

"I have information your King and clansmen would like to hear." She answered after a swift gulp. Turning to Anna, Seri reached into her bag and pulled out a folder almost overflowing with papers and slid it over to the girl.

"What is this?" Anna asked, flipping it open. The first image to greet her was a picture of the missing clansmen. The picture was blurry, and Eve had the scariest glare she had ever seen. It was obviously supposed to be candid shot but the photographer was caught. It must have been taken after she fled, she must be tired judging by the bags under her eyes and hungry if her thinner figure was anything to go by.

"This is all the information I could find on your clansmen 'Eve'." She explained. "We even went to her apartment but all we found was dust meaning the place has been vacant for quite some time. When we asked for information, the landowner claims she hasn't seen her for months, but her rent has been paid off for the next two years under the name of Triendl Mizuha. Under further investigation we discovered multiple housing across Japan is currently being paid off by the same account but all of them have different names. Sakurai Maryjun, Ahn Trish, Edwards Amelia, De Luca Elaine…" Seri trailed off, allowing the Red Clan to process the information.

"Seri-chan…are you telling me…"

"I'm informing you in other words 'Eve' never existed."

* * *

"Toshio-kun, we shouldn't be out here! A girl whimpered as Toshio led her through a field of flowers. Both wore the uniform of Ashinka High School, they were obviously skipping to do god knows what.

"It'll be fine Kyoko-chan. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you." Toshio smiled charmingly, gathering the blushing girl in his arms.

"Oh, Toshio-kun!"

"AGH! AHHHH!" the romantic atmosphere was shattered by the blood curdling screams.

"St-stay behind me. I'll protect you." Toshio stuttered as he and Kyoko looked around the field. The duo inched closer in the direction of the screams, shuddering as they got louder. In the distance they saw a woman holding a phone, tapping the screen and swiping.

"It's a woman." The two sighed in relief, shoulders sagging.

"Geez lady you scared us! Who watches horror movies in a field?!" Toshio shouted, stomping to the woman who glanced at him over her shoulder. She word an oversized white t-shirt with a dark red sweater around her waist. Red umber eyes looked him up and down. Watching the boy freeze, mouth agape as he realized the screams weren't from the device in her hands. At her feet a man rocked side to side, clutching his face as he screamed in agony. Smoke could be seen slipping through his fingers.

"Ah, it's you Toshio-kun." The woman sighed. Said boy flinched.

"Girly," she was now speaking to Kyoko, "watching this one. He was with Watanabe-chan and that transfer student Suzuka-chan last week."

"W-what?!"

Kyoko whimpered. "Toshio-kun you jerk!"

"Wait, Kyoko-chan!"

The woman watched the students fleeing, the teenagers already forgetting about the sight they stumbled upon. Her head tilted to the left. "That wasn't nice." Her head then tilted to the right. "Is there even a transfer student named Suzuka?"

"AGH! YOU BITCH!" the man screamed.

"Shut up you big baby. I told you to back off." She sat next to him. "Do you plan on explaining how these Jungle Points work or do I have to do all the-achoo!" she sneezed, pelting the man's rear end with red pellets and setting his pants ablaze. He screamed again as he began patting his bottom with one hand.

"**My bad.**"

* * *

Author's Note: So I'm back sooner than expected. I mulled over this for a few days, adding stuff, deleting stuff, rearranging stuff, etc. I'm going to try to update more often with this so it wont take 3 years like **K: Red Canary**.

Also there's a poll on my profile, feel free to check it out if you want.

Until next time…


	2. Massacre

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off K Project.**

_"K" - Talking_

**Red**_** \- **_Speaking in English

_'Canary' _\- Thinking

_Flashback _\- Flashback

* * *

_**Yes! I'm in N-Rank now!**_

_**I'm going to keep earning points and get more power!**_

_**Mission: Keep bullying the Black Dog.**_

_**Keep toying with the Blues.**_

Members of Scepter 4 were gathered around Fushimi's laptop. The megane found the underground website for users from Jungle. Everything was a game to the foot soldiers, leading to a few to wonder if the users knew they were a real threat to the lives of others. They were out patrolling for days because of JUNGLE's shenanigans and they were beginning to feel exhausted.

"T-this isn't good." Color drained from Hidaka's face, worrying the others. He turned the screen to the others, faces paled, teeth gritted and brows furrowed.

_**Mission Update:**_

_**Recruit the Red Canary**_

In the Blue King's office, Seri gave her report. "The Green Clan is using a very advanced tool that keeps them anonymous on the Net to orchestrate incidents across the city, like it's all for fun. To worsen the situation, it also seems they've somehow gained access to deadly firearms. They seem to be the same models used by the Red Clan's missing clansmen; we assumed she may have participated in these incidents until further research revealed JUNGLE desires to have her as on of their own. Furthermore, numerous members of the Green Clan have been brought in with injuries. The most recent is an interesting case however with first degree burns along his face and second degree burns on his buttocks. We have yet to confirm if she has decided to become a vigilante. Also, last night, in the midst of our investigations in Shizume, we had an encounter with the Red Clan that ended in a stare-down."

"So…they still had that option. It's their way of harassing us." Munakata couldn't but smile in amusement. "Awashima-san, I want you to contact the Red Clan. And please do it as quickly as possible.

"Yes sir."

With the blonde's departure he leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. '_It would seem luck is on our side. A skilled gunman joining the Green Clan could prove to be more deadly than many realize. I can only hope she remains loyal to the Red Clan…wherever she is…_'

* * *

At HOMRA, Kosuke and Eric walked through the door in time to see the others watching their sleeping King. They shook their heads at the inquisitive looks they received, everyone sighed in disappointment. The clansmen went out daily, scouring Shizume for any sign of Eve; her abandoned apartment, her favorite okonomiyaki restaurant and convenience store, Mikoto and Tatara's graves, but there was no trace. It was almost like she turned into a ghost. "Hey, Yata-san…it looks like Anna fell asleep…" Kamamoto spoke up when he saw the vanguard leader lower his head.

"Guys don't just stand there. Put a blanket on the little lady. Eve-chan would kill us if we let her freeze." Chitose stepped in, placing Anna's favorite red blanket across her. The men found solace in the fact Anna was unconscious. Ever since Seri had come with information on Eve Anna had been quieter than usual, the child was obviously lost in her thoughts. They were sure the foreigner was alive but that wasn't enough to sooth their nerves whenever they thought about her.

"I knew she was smart, but I didn't it would enough to avoid the eye of most Shizume residents." Bando commented.

"She's either a genius or some kind of stupid." This earned Eric a look of disapproval from Kosuke.

"Honestly, I'm worried about her…" Kosuke spoke up after a lull. "I thought she would've returned on her own by now. I can't think of any reason for her to disappear and have so many identities other than she's on the run. Someone or something is out there, and she doesn't feel safe. Or…she doesn't trust us." It was no secret that Kosuke felt guilty. He blamed himself for helping her and letting her follow Mikoto that night. She had always been so strong and cheery in any situation she faced that he sometimes forgot she was only human. Tatara, probably the first person she trusted since coming to Japan, dying in her arms was a crack. Witnessing Mikoto's death and holding him while he took his last breath broke her. Sometimes he felt like she would never return. He felt like they had failed her. He failed her.

* * *

A 8-Bit video game style clip of the transpiring deaths of Tatara and Mikoto's deaths played, aweing the Shizume citizens in shock at the distasteful sight. "I must admit that was a nice tactic. They actually showed up." The Eve look alike chuckled. She was seated in the back of a white limo parked not too far from the hotel Mikoto and Munakata faced off in a year prior. "I can almost understand why my little bird stayed with them, the miniscule one is quite amusing."

A group of men sat in the car with her, all sitting stiff as a board but she had her sights set on one in particular. A laptop was perched on his lap and he'd occasionally tap buttons. "Newbie, what's going on in there?"

"The Green Clan has made themselves known and were almost immediately defeated ma'am." Despite the sweat rolling down his face he kept a calm tone.

"And how much is that brat worth?" she turned to another man.

"100,000 Jungle Points, ma'am."

"**Jungle Points raise their rank like EXP. The more difficult the mission, the more points they earn. So far, the missions seem petty, targeting the Dog and Blues. The boss should've known better than to let such low-level minions target a King.** Send the second wave, Werner."

"Understood." The man next to her pulled out a cellphone, already dialing a number. "**Time's up, Fynn. Move in.**"

* * *

'_How peculiar._' The Blue King watched as his clansmen immediately got to work, collecting weapons and arresting Green clansmen.

"They have foreign weapons." Dewa spoke up when he noticed the look in Munakata's eyes. "Wichita Single Shots, Desert Eagles, 44 Magnum Long Barrels, Stevens 520-30 12 Gauges, and even more that I can't even begin to identify."

"H-how do you even know that?" Chitose asked his partner, cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Eve tended to ramble. Every time she lost a round; she would compare weapons. She actually used some of these, but I believe the Desert Eagle was her favorite." Dewa informed everyone who looked at him oddly. He thought back to when she first discovered what she could do; she was ecstatic and would sit in the bar practicing different forms. She had gotten so skilled that the intricate details surprised even Mikoto, it looked like she was holding a red dyed weapon but after Tatara's murder she wasn't able to mold her aura properly.

"You had a very talented and intelligent clansmen in your ranks. She was suspected to have had a role in JUNGLE's action until recently, the trap has proven us wrong." Munakata spoke to Anna.

"Oi! What are you trying to blame Eve-san for?!" Yata bellowed; this gain the attention of all the Blues in the vicinity.

"For week now we've been taking Green Clansmen into our custody; just about all the them have suffered from burn wounds. When we became a primary target of JUNGLE we assumed she joined them until there was a mission update this morning. The details stating, she clearly wasn't one of them." He smiled at the clansmen before him. "I also know that despite her disappearance she would never risk putting any of you in danger. No matter what attempt JUNGLE makes she will always remain loyal to you."

"**Clap. Clap. Clap. This looks like a nice moment, really, too bad I don't understand a thing you're saying.**" The moment was interrupted by clapping coming from the entrance. Everyone turned around to face a strange man, wearing a gray pinstripe suit.

"Citizens are not allowed beyond this point. Please leave the area immediately!" Seri spoke politely but anyone would notice her firm stance and hand slowly drifting to her sword.

"**Still not understanding a word here, Lady.**" The man raised his hand. "**JUNGLE couldn't do their job right so it's our turned to step in. How hard is it to kill one kid? Maybe Eve will come out knowing your blood is now on her hands.**"

"You know Eve? Where is she? What have you done with her-"

The man dropped his hand with a sinister smile. That was the moment everyone in the vicinity knew they had screwed up. They anticipated JUNGLE's trap, but no one was ready for this. The windows of all the vehicles parked in front of the building were lowered enough for them to see all the guns aimed at them. Pistols, rifles, even a machine gun. "**Shoot to kill!**"

With the command every weapon was fired, any bullet that didn't fly past man was reflected by the green aura surrounding him. Nearby citizens ran away shrieking, glass shattered, and blood could be seen splattered across the once pristine marble. This was bloodshed. This was a cold-blooded slaughter.

"**Adieu.**"

* * *

**There's been a few votes far.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Fynn

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit off K Project.**

* * *

_"K" - Talking_

**Red_ \- _**Speaking in English

_'Canary' _\- Thinking

_Flashback _\- Flashback

* * *

**You should have died**

**You're a disgusting little monster**

**It's all your fault**

** They died instead of you**

**My little murderer hehehe**

**Die**

**HAHAHA the brat got her first kill already**

**You shouldn't have runaway**

**Watch everything you love burn before your eyes**

** Brute**

** Fiend **

**Beast**

**Demon **

** Devil**

** Wretch**

**I love that look in your eye, one day you'll be just like me**

**Monster**

"**Where are we going, Daddy?**"

"**Don't worry princess. Daddy is going to send you somewhere safe. I promise I'll be right behind you.**"

"**Mommy, where's Daddy? Isn't he coming with us?**"

"**Oh my sweet angel, I'm so sorry.**"

"Kid! Wake up! If you're not buying anything I gotta kick ya out!" a gruff voice awoke Eve who stared at the shop owner with bleary eyes.

"Sorry Shibata-san, I'll get going." She ran a hand through her messy hair. Shibata watched the girl stetch her stuff muscles, every about her screamed exhaustion; from her ruffled clothing to dark bags under her eyes. "Get yer ass over here, kid!"

"You should speak nicely to your customers, maybe you'll have more business." Eve chided on her way over, flinching when a bag was shoved in her face. The older man glared dagger at the wall with flushed cheeks and a pout. "My wife packed ya some dinner, said she would kill me if I let ya starve. I packed some free shit to so ya better not pass out somewhere! Everyone aint as kind as me!"

This made Eve smiled. "Guess I owe you one. Thanks a lot." She accepted the bag and dragged her feet to the exit. "You know what? You're actually kind of cute-eep!" she narrowly dodged the magazine aimed at her head. "OUT!"

Eve jogged down the street from the business where Shibata's curses could still be heard. She peeked inside the tote gifted to her, casting a weary smile at the contents. "**Looks like I'll get by another week until I can leave Japan,**" she sighed "**I miss everyone. Each day feels colder without them. They turned me into a sap.**" She stopped her musing when the device she stole from the Green began blaring with a notification.

**UPDATE**

**Ambush the Blues and HOMRA (FAILED)**

'_Sending a bunch of low level players? The Green King can't actually be that dumb, can he?_' Eve snorted, watching another update load. When it finally finished loading, she froze, the device fell to the ground; cracking upon impact. Eve felt numb to the pedestrians bypassing her, her ears rang and her breathing became ragged.

**Mission Update**

**Team Fynn: Gun Them Down (In-Progress)**

* * *

_"**I said NO!**" an 8 year old girl screamed from her place under a princess themed bed. At least a dozen men and women stood around the room, nervously trying to coax the child from her hiding place._

_"Miss, please. It's time for your lessons and you mustn't be late." A woman sputtered, kneeling to make eye contact with the child. Eyes shifting from her to the doorway. "**Sir Fynn will be very unsatisfied.**"_

_"**Tell Fynn he can suck it!**" this caused a few of the occupants to flush, questioning where she learned such a thing._

_"**Suck it? Aren't you kind of young to know what the means, Little Miss**?" a smooth voice spoke up, cause everyone to squirm. A young man stood in the entry way, sweeping a hand through cropped strawberry blond hair, walnut eyes glinting with mirth and a hint of irritation. "**Everyone. Out**." The lackies began filing out immediately, fidgeting and sending each other nervous glances._

_"**No one gets punished today. Little Miss here is going to tell me where she learned her new phrases.**" As the door closed behind the group he paced toward the bed. The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. "**What was it last week?** _Vous avez le corps d'un chien et le QI d'une durée de cinq ans? **_And the week before _**_that _Vai a cacare! Sei un rompicoglioni?"

_He received no response._

_ "**You know what? I'm sick of your shit, kid. You'd be dead if it was up to me.**" He hissed kicking the bed._

_"**But you can't! Harming me isn't allowed! You can't lay a finger on me!**"_

_"**True. Very true. But that doesn't mean I can't fix that attitude in other ways does it? …lessons are cancelled…see you tomorrow, Little Miss…**" the surprisingly casual tone sent a shiver down the child's spine._

_"**What is this feeling? I don't like this.**" She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, deciding to sleep it off under the safety of the bed._

_The next morning she wasn't awoken by the sun's bright rays or chirping birds but by the screams and sound of shattering glass from the other side of her door. Curiosity getting the best of her she emerged from her hiding place and crept towards the door. Halfway to her destination the door slammed open, in the doorway stood the woman from the day prior, bloodshot eyes instantly finding the girl. "**You! It's all your fault!**" she charged at the little brunette who fled back to her hiding spot only to be snatched back by her long hair and thrown to the floor. The woman straddled her and began swinging at her wildly, punching, slapping and scratching the child who raised her thin arms to her face to shield herself. "**You had to be a smartass! What does that bitch in charge even see in you?!**" she screeched, violently shrugging off the handing attempting to restrain her._

_"**My parents! My boy-boyfriend!**" tears rolled down her cheeks. "**My s-sister was just a child and he killed her! He made us watched before he killed her!**" She forced the girl's arms aside, wrapping her hands around the dainty neck and lifted her before slamming her back onto the floor, knocking the breath out of her. She pinned the girl by her neck and pulled out a switch blade, ignoring the tiny hands slapping at her. "**You get handed a position of power and I feared for my life! Nine months of suck up to your ungrateful ass! I don't give a damn in she executes me! You disgusting little monster-**" "**Hehe now I can't let you go that far.**" A bang echoed throughout the room. Thick, red liquid splattered across the girl's face. The blade clattered on the floor as the corpse slumped over._

_Fynn traced his fingers of a hand shaped bruise on his cheek. "**If you killed her Boss Lady would kill me. Thanks for your services but my life is more valuable than yours**." Walnut eyes shifted to the gasping girl._

_"**What did I tell you? I can't harm you and seeing as all your loved ones are full of bullet holes and rotting I can't harm them. Well, I can't harm them anymore than I did when they were alive right?**" he sighed blissfully._

_"**Ah! But I can harm them. Or better yet their loved ones! Too bad I can't be around 24/7 to stop them from killing you huh?**" he aimed the smoking gun at the henchmen crowding the doorway. Fynn kicked the cadaver off the trembling girl. "**Now, you have a lesson tonight to make up for your tardiness and absences, that disobedience of yours too. What is my number one rule?**"_

_"**D-d'don't be l-late.**" She answered in a small voice._

_"**Good. Now go clean yourself up. And one you come collect this thing before it starts to stink.**" Fynn exited the room as the crowd parted for him. Staring the into the woman's lifeless eyes she couldn't stop her own tears from spilling._

_"**I'm so sorry…**"_

_Later that night Fynn and the girl stood in the room full of various weapons and mannequins with targets. The blond smirked but said nothing about the bandages on her arms or the bruises on her cheeks nor the white, knee length summer dress. "**I'm impressed, I guess almost losing life your life works wonders on you.**" _

_He removed his suit jacket, revealing the gun holsters on each shoulder. Taking out both, he tossed one to the girl who barely caught it in time. "**These are known as AMT Hardballer Longslides, otherwise known as my favorite. You're going to learn how to disassemble, reassemble and maintenance it.**"_

_"**Yes, sir.**" She mumbled as Fynn knelt to her height and fiddled with bottom of her dress, eyeing the bruises on her neck._

_"**We're all monsters in someone's eyes. No matter how much you pray and wish it was nightmare it'll always be real. No matter how pristine you try to look and feel, no matter if you scrub your skin until you bleed. You're just another murder at the end of the day. Even as you take your last breath, you're just another murderer at the world will be overjoyed that you're gone. Don't forget that.**"_

_"**…yes, sir…**"_

* * *

(French) Vous avez le corps d'un chien et le QI d'une durée de cinq ans - You have the body of a dog and the IQ of a 5 year old

(Italian) Vai a cacare! Sei un rompicoglioni – Fuck off! You're a pain in the ass/ball breaker


End file.
